Talk:Seddie/@comment-5736608-20121119212025
Here's a little something I wrote while I was in school today. Hope you all like it!!!!!!!!!!!! :) A Phone Conversation Between Sam And Freddie Sam-''' I need to talk to you about something important. 'Freddie-' What? You want to get back together? 'Sam-' Yes!!!!!!!! 'Freddie-' Umm....well.... that's..... 'Sam-' What's wrong? I thought you would be happy. 'Freddie-' I would be, except there's one little problem. 'Sam-' What kind of problem? 'Freddie-' Well you see... Carly sort of..... kissed me. '''Sam- WHAT?!!??!! Freddie-'I really don't know how I feel right now. '''Sam-' But you love '''ME!! You said so!! We love each other!! Right?? Don't you still love me?? 'Freddie-' Of course I do! But I kind of feel like I might be falling for Carly. 'Sam-'( Shocked, with tears in her eyes) I can't believe this. I love you Freddie, and I want to be with you again. We haven't kissed in a while. I want you to kiss me and then I want you to tell me how you feel afterwords. And I want you to be honest and tell me if you still have feelings for Carly, and if you do, I will leave you alone and we will just be friends. 'Freddie-' Ok, when do you want to kiss? 'Sam-' NOW!! Turn around!! (Freddie turns around and sees Sam looking in the iCarly studio door. Sam opens the door and pushes it out of the way. Freddie then runs to her and grabs her and kisses her for about 15 seconds). 'Sam- '''Well..... '''Freddie-'''That made me realize I could never love anyone but you Sam. I will tell Carly as soon as I see her that you are the only girl I could ever love. '''Sam- '''And I could never love anyone else but you. You are who I want to be with.... forever and always!! (They kiss again for around 7 seconds and Carly walks in as they are kissing. She has a shocked and bewildered look on her face). '''Carly-' FREDDIE!!!!!!! What are you doing??!!!??! 'Freddie- '''Carly, I have to talk to you. '''Sam- '''Yes he does. And so do I. '''Carly-' Well? 'Freddie-' At first, when you kissed me, I didn't know what to think. I thought I might be falling for you. But then Sam called me and said she wanted to get back together. When she told me that I really didn't know how I felt. Then she wanted me to kiss her. She thought it would help me decide. And it did. It helped me realize that I could never love anyone else but Sam. I'm sorry Carly, but that's how I feel. 'Sam-' And that's how I feel. I love Freddie too, forever and always. 'Carly- '''I'm not sure what to say.(Thinks for a moment). Well, there's only one thing I can say: I'm not about to stand in the way of your feelings. You're both my best friends, and I would never do anything to hurt either of you. I love both of you too much. '''Sam-' I love you too Carls, and thanks for being the best friend a girl could have!! 'Freddie-' And I love you too, and thanks for being the best friend a guy could have!! 'Carly-' Thanks guys!! I will love both of you forever!! We are and always will be the iCarly trio, and nothing will ever change that!! ( All three go in for a group hug). 'Carly, Sam, and Freddie-' And this has been.......iCarly!!